Xerostomia, or dry mouth, is a generally subjective condition characterized by insufficient intraoral salivary secretion. The word "xerostomia" designates a symptom (dry mouth) rather than a particular ailment causing the symptom, but the condition usually results as a side effect from use of certain drugs or from radiation therapy as a cancer treatment, which in some cases co-incidentally damages the salivary glands. As used herein, "xerostomia" designates a condition in a patient having salivary glands with decreased salivary gland function, for example, due to permanent damage or as a side effect to drug therapy, which patient, however, still has some rudimentarily functioning salivary glands.
R.L. Ream et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,270, issued April 24, 1979, and assigned to the Wm. Wrigley Jr. Company, discloses a chewing gum composition for use by athletes and other persons to stimulate salivation while exercising, comprising 3 percent by weight of an organic acid and fructose.
K.C. Hoerman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,537, issued February 4, 1986, and assigned to the Wm. Wrigley Jr. Company, discloses a range of dental health gum compositions which are useful in preventing tooth demineralization and in providing tooth remineralization. These gum compositions contain a relatively insoluble, hydrophobic, food-grade organic acid, such as adipic acid.